On The Move (1995)
On The Move is the eighth episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends Plot Min arrives and gives Barney, Kathy and Tosha news that Derek and Tina are coming back for a visit and they decide to make them a special memory book as a going away gift but Barney has a surprise addition in an envelope he wants to add to the memory book. Meanwhile, a new boy named Kenneth is sad about missing his old friends and is nervous that he won't have new friends until he meets BJ. BJ gives him advice to help him feel better and later takes Kenneth down to meet Kathy, Tosha, and Min. After finishing the memory book, Barney hides to add his surprise to the memory book. After Barney hides, Derek and Tina arrive and are introduced to Kenneth and explains what it's like to be going to a new school. Barney jumps out and gives the duo their gift and reveals that the addition he included were photographs of scenes from episodes of Season 2. The group takes one last photograph with Derek and Tina and Barney gives the photo to Kenneth to include in the memory book his new friends had made for him Cast *Barney *BJ *Kenneth (debut) *Tosha *Tina *Min *Kathy *Derek *Stephen (cameo and debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Diez Amigos #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Kookaburra #The Barney Bag #Friendship Song #The Rocket Song #I Like Autumn #Oh, We Came Back (Tune: My Aunt Came Back) #Our New School #I Love You Trivia *This is the first appearances for both Kenneth and Stephen and the last appearances of Derek and Tina. Derek and Tina will return to Telling The Truth. *This episode marks the first and only time Derek and Tina have ever made a Season 3 appearance. *In the memory book, the photographs from Season 2 were from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Grown-Ups for a Day!, The Exercise Circus, & The Alphabet Zoo. Tina appeared in all of these episodes. *Stephen makes a cameo appearance on his first episode. He would later appear in seasons 3-6. *This episode was released on VHS August 8, 1995 as Making New Friends. This VHS includes previews of Barney Safety and Families are Special.''' *During the I Love You ''song, Barney, Tina, and Derek sing the first verse, and the others join in to sing the second verse. *Jason is the only cast member who never appeared with Kenneth. This is the only time they appear on Treasure Hunt. *Juan is also the only Season 3 cast member who never made an appearance with Derek. However, his big brother Carlos appeared with Derek in his first appearance in ''Barney Live! In New York City. *It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's last name is Kelly. *This is the only episode to have Kenneth, Derek, and Tina appear together. *This is the last time BJ and Kathy appear together. They meet again in [http://barney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sing_And_Dance_with_Barney&action=edit&redlink=1 Sing And Dance with Barney]. *On February 19, 2012 the only child Steven leaves the office and turns off the lights. Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney Home Video First Genetation Category:Barney Home Video First Generation